


Molasses

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Choking (both the sexy and not sexy kind), Cum Eating, Ecto-bodies, Face-Fucking, Masturbation, Mentions of PTSS, Mentions of past cannibalism, Multi, Vaginal Sex, Violence, mild feeding kink, slight body worship, talk of triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: Blood made Stretch feel uneasy. That much was certain the minute he laid eyes on him.By sheer coincidence, Stretch sees something he probably shouldn't.His relationship with both the brothers changes rather quickly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS. IS. PORN. This literally just started with me being really thirsty for Stretch and Blood and finding a good ship name for them - i.e. the title. I tried to do worldbuilding with it but I don't necessarily like it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. I will be posting a chapter a day.

Blood made him uneasy. That much was obvious the minute he laid eyes on him. Hell, _Sugar_ made him uneasy. Their appearances weren’t what bothered him. It was the very air around them. Sugar hid it behind sweet smiles and softly spoke words. Blood wore it like a coat. It was that air of a hunter, predatory.

Blood wasn’t much shorter than him – maybe a head shorter – and he was stocky and big. His jacket made him look bigger. He never saw much more than that, because…

Stretch felt like Blood was always watching him. That red eye-light wouldn’t even be on him and he just knew Stretch was there. He steered clear of them as subtly as he could. It wouldn’t have been a problem if Blue and sugar hadn’t hit it off like a home run.

That led to his new dilemma.

To get up or not to get up? That was the question.

It wouldn’t be a hard choice if he had eaten today and still had cigarettes. Food and a spare pack laid in the kitchen. He couldn’t shortcut down there; he was running on empty as far as magic went. He didn’t want to walk down there because Blood was currently vegetating on his couch. Leaving meant uprooting himself from his bed and possibly running into Blood and getting creeped out.

But he could hear the honey bear calling out his name. It was lonely. It needed him to save it.

Shit.

Stretch turned over and fell off his bed with a grunt. Slowly, he inched himself towards the door, like a worm. When his skull thudded against the door, he shot his arm up tom find the knob. He was at peak laziness and like hell he was getting up now.

He somehow managed to open the door and slither his way past. It was when he made it to the stairs that he caught sight of Blood, locking eyes with him. Blood looked him over lazily, raising a single brow.

“whatcha doin’, toothpick?” And wasn’t that an annoying nickname.

“getting food. why?” he said with his best straight face. He didn’t want to show how uncomfortable he was around Blood.

“ya look like yer havin’ some trouble there.”

“nah. just wonderin’ how to take the stairs. why? am i botherin’ ya? i’ll leave.”

“nah, yer good. here, let me fix ya something. i was feeling puckish anyway,” Blood shrugged, getting up from the couch. He meandered over to the kitchen and out of sight. Stretch frowned in confusion. His anxiety skyrocketed. Why did he offer so easily? Didn’t they have the same hang-ups with food as the Fells? Red would sooner shank him than give him food. That line of thoughts didn’t help anything.

He just fell off Mt. Laziness.

He sat up immediately, jumping up and took the stairs as casually as he could. Peeking into the kitchen, he caught Blood raiding his cabinets and fridge. He took a seat, watching Blood carefully. If Blood was anything like the fells, he needed to make sure Blood didn’t up and decide to poison him.

“not gonna poison ya, toothpick,” Blood called over his shoulder. Stretch flinched a little and felt his magic heat up his cheekbones. Was he _that_ transparent?

“not worried about that. My bro makes tacos… so try not to use up all his stuff,” he replied.

_Smooth save, Papyrus. Real smooth._ He thought.

“i won’…” Blood said, checking the contents of the fridge again. “y’all need more variety though. Mind messagin’ yer brother? ask him and Sugar to pick up some potatoes, rice, honey mustard, and some carrots, please?”

“what? ya makin’ dinner?” Stretch asked, pulling out his phone. He typed a quick text and sent it without a thought.

“yeah. it’s about that time i start to anyway. after getting some of my head back, i started cooking with Classic’s Toriel. figured out what i can and can’t have anymore. ketchup’s one of those things… stars, i miss it.”

Stretch was silent for a little longer than what was probably appropriate in conversation. He knew they went through some sort of rehabilitation, but he hadn’t actually considered that they were scarred from what they did. He was an idiot. Of course, they were. PTSS was probably just the tip of the iceberg.

“i’m sorry to hear that,” he mumbled. His phone chimed, thankfully, saving him from having to continue that conversation. “my bro is wonderin’ if we need anything else.”

“some chicken, if they can find some. my bro can’t have red meat,” Blood stated, getting out a couple of pans and a pot. Stretch sent that text, asking for some bacon too because the craving was there. “got anythin’ to grease the pan?”

“there’s a jar of bacon grease next to the stove. Blue never touches it, so i use it when i cook on occasion.” Blood paused, going scarily still. Stretch stared at his back, not daring to move. He could hear Blood’s breathing get really fast before it very slowly started to go back to normal. “everything all right?” Blood snapped out of whatever he was in.

“yeah… yeah. i’m good,” Blood said, grabbing the jar and pouring some of the grease into the pan. He grabbed an onion from the fridge and took it to the sink to wash it. Blood was only a head shorter than Stretch, so like Stretch, he had to bed down a little to use it. He cut off what was bad and set it aside. “so, do ya got a food stand in Hotland?”

Stretch was wary to answer, “wh… yeah? I serve corndogs there.”

Blood paused again, only for a millisecond. “really? and yer bro makes tacos?”

“yeah, what of it?”

“nothing, just…” Blood chuckled a little. “you know classic’s got a hotdog stand, right?”

“yeah???” Stretch was thoroughly confused now.

“heh… hotdogs and tacos. guess there’s only room for one food-related sex joke per universe.” Stretch stared at him for a solid minute while Blood’s shoulders shook with barely contained giggles. When it hit him, he wanted to flip the table. Instead, he smacked his head against the table and left it there.

“god. dammit,” he groaned. Blood started to cackle loudly, unable to contain his mirth any longer. Oddly, Stretch found it infectious. Why didn’t he ever notice? It was hilarious. On top of that, it would fluster the hell out of Blue.

That was how their brothers found them, busting a gut over a silly joke. They unbagged the groceries as needed. They nearly ran the two out of the kitchen with their food puns. They chatted back and forth while Blood cut up the potatoes, setting the bad parts aside. He cut the potatoes into chunks and threw them into a colander to be rinsed thoroughly. Stretch watched in fascination as Blood minced two carrots and threw them into the pan with the onions and later the potatoes. He breaded the chicken, spicing it with what they had, and threw it into the oven to bake while he boiled the rice.

Blue set the bacon on the counter while he washed his hands, preparing to help Blood. Blood looked at it, froze and shifted uncomfortably. Shooting Blue a shy smile, Blood nervously took the bacon and gently put it in the fridge. Blue shot him a questioning look. Stretch frowned deeply and opened his mouth to protest.

“i uh…” Blood started, so low that they could barely hear him over the potatoes soft-cooking. “i can’t be around bacon. it… it brings back too many memories, among other things.”

Stretch took in Blood’s form as he went back to cooking. He was horribly tense and visibly sweating. It wasn’t hot in the house at all. Perhaps the oven? No, not with that much sweat. He looked a little green like he was going to be sick. Bacon affected Blood a lot more than he was letting on. Stretch filed that information for later. He sat back and kept his mouth shut. He didn’t need to say something he would regret.

Blood finished cooking everything and insisted on making their plates. He put the potatoes and the rice in separate piles on their plates. He tore the chicken up and mixed it in the rice for Sugar’s plate, Stretch expected him to throw everything onto it, but Blood kept it all neat and separate.

When they sat down, Blue was the perfect gentleman and helped Sugar. Sugar was tall, almost freakishly, not that Stretch would ever mention it. He only stood up to Sugar’s shoulders when he stood straight and Sugar wore his back brace. Sugar was taller than a supermodel. On top of that, he always had his ecto-body summoned, giving everyone a good view of his figure. He had a beautiful, albeit thin frame with those subtle curves. He was sowly gaining more and more weight to fill them out, making him more and more attractive.

Blood served them, sliding a bottle of honey over to Stretch and took the bottle of honey mustard from the last shopping bag. He poured water for their brothers. With a quick shake, he handed the bottle over to Sugar, who declined. Sugar ate his food dry with plenty of salt, pepper, and creole. Blood mixed his potatoes and rice, squirted some honey mustard all over it and then a little puddle to the side for his chicken.

“This looks really good, Blood,” Blue said, excited to try a new dish.

“i think you should try it before you say it’s good. if it’s a little dry, just add some sauce to it. Ketchup, mustard, taco sauce, soy sauce, whatever ya wanna try,” Blood replied, a little bashfully. Blue took his advice. He took a few bites before deciding to add his taco sauce to it. Stretch shrugged and did the same. Only, he tried a little bit with honey. He frowned, not quite liking the texture with the taste.

“mind if I try yer honey mustard there?” Stretch asked. There had to be a reason Blood ate his with honey mustard. Blood nodded, readily handing it over to him.

“… prolyl should’ve saved you some more…” he muttered, gesturing to the half-empty bottle.

“it’s fine,” Stretch shrugged. He tried another bite, this time with the honey mustard. It was much better. It went well with the crunchiness of the chicken and the slight bacon and onion taste in the potatoes. The rice had no flavor, but Stretch assumed that it was there just to be more filling than anything else. “this is really good, Blood. you’re a good cook.”

The skeleton flushed a little, his fingers twitching. He ha to look away from Stretch.

“t-thanks…” he murmured awkwardly.

“No. Thank _you_, brother, for cooking. It is a nice dinner,” Sugar insisted, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his skull. The action made Blood smile genuinely.

“thanks, bro.”

Blue and Sugar started up a conversation about food, cooking ad recipes they knew. The two decided to get together to learn more about cooking, maybe even take lessons together. It left Stretch and Blood to listen in comfortable silence until Stretch ate all the food.

“hey, that was really good. I think I’ll go for seconds,” he said. He was about to follow up with a pun, but it died on his teeth when Blood shot up out of his seat.

“i-I’ll get it for ya,” Blood said, taking his plate. He fixed it all up with the same proportions and everything. Blood had made plenty of food for a couple of days. He brought it back and set it in front of Stretch silently before shuffling back to his seat. There was a bit of a tense and awkward silence where blood did not look up from his plate.

“flatterin’, knowin’ my food’s worth gettin’ seconds is all…” he said with humor, almost trying to lighten the mood. It didn’t work too well. The poor skeletons face flushed and he turned to Sugar to change the subject. “hey, ya need some help getting out of yer back brace when we get home? I know it’s hard reaching those straps sometimes.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t mind the help at all. Thank you, brother.”

“How long do you have to wear that back brace, Sugar?” Blue asked, happily lightening the mood.

“I need to wear it until my back is straight again. Unfortunately, though, I have another brace I need to wear when I sleep too. I only use it every other night, though, during a busy week like this. My spine gets so sore from having to wear one all the time.”

“I can imagine… I hope you won’t have to wear it for too much longer.”

“Oh, I have a while yet, but it is the price I have to pay for a healthy spine,” Sugar stated, giving a bright smile.

The two went on talking again even after Blood finished his food. While they talked, Stretch caught Blood watching him from time to time. He would always look away when he got caught. Blood got him one more plate of food without a word when he finished his second one. Sugar and Blue saw though they didn’t bring it up. After dinner, Blood helped Blue wash the dishes, despite Blue’s protests.

Blood seemed nervous and jittery like he wanted to gt away. Stretch mad a mental note to actually check his food for poison with the way Blood was acting. He hardly said a word since he served Stretch more food, twice. He and Sugar left in a hurry. Sugar almost hit his head on the doorframe with how quickly he was herded out the door.

When they left, Blue put the food up, taking note of how Blue made it all. Stretch went to lounge on his couch when he flopped onto something hard. Rubbing his tailbone, he pulled the hard thing out from under him, thinking it was the TV remote. It was a phone. He looked at it quizzically, turning it over in his hands. There was a single little cartoon sticker with an ax on it that said, “Axe me before you touch my phone.” Stretch chuckled a little. It was Blood’s.

“hey, bro. Blood forgot his phone. you know his address so i can take it back to him?”

“Oh, yeah. He and Classic got houses right next to each other,” Blue said.

“thanks, bro,” he replied. The two should have been home by now, so a shortcut would be easier. When he got there, he saw a cutely decorated mailbox with Sugar’s and Blood’s names written on it. They obviously decorated it together. He teleported right into their living room, thinking that he probably should have just walked up to the door like a normal person and knocked.

“fuck!” Stretch heard Blood say and a small thud next. Curious and concerned. Stretch followed the noise upstairs. Sugar’s bedroom door sat just ajar. He could hear noises but nothing really distinct until he reached the door. Panting and murmured curses were falling from Blood’s mouth. Peeking inside, Stretch found that he really should have knocked.

Blood was facing away from him somewhat, with Sugar knelt in front of him. Sugar was missing his blouse, only his bra covering his pretty coral colored breasts. His face showed a hint of desperation. Blood was standing in front of him, his cock in hand, working it hard. The sound of his hand sliding over his slick cock mingled with his panting. His voice was husky and deeper than Stretch had ever heard it.

“hah… fuck… i’m close, Sugar… i’m so close already… fuck! yer so pretty, Sugar. so sexy like this… i’m sorry… i’m sorry…” Blood hissed. He let out a guttural moan that had Stretch’s magic tie itself into a knot. Sugar smiled patiently, tilting his head back more and leaning closer.

“it’s all right, Sans. I like seeing you like this, too,” Sugar admitted. This spurred Blood on, his hand working overtime. His other hand grabbed Sugar’s shoulder for leverage. The wet slapping noises had Stretch’s magic reacting more and more. The moans slipping from Blood didn’t help his predicament. It made it so much worse. Blood was not gentle with himself. The thought had him wondering all sorts of things that had his magic tingling. Stars, Stretch needed to get a grip.

“fuck, fuck, fuuuuck, Sugardoll… baby… yer too good fer me. way too good… fuck, i’m comin’, Sugar. you know… hah… the rules – oh Fuck!” he worked himself harder, thrusting into his hand. He grunted a few times before letting out a long growling moan. Sugar opened his mouth just in time to catch the first spirt of deep blue magic. Blood’s hand still pumped at his shaft, easing it along. He cursed harshly when Sugar helped by wrapping his mouth around Blood’s cock. When Sugar gave a nice hard suck, Blood’s knees visibly shook, more profanities slipping through his teeth.

An itching feeling slipped down Stretch’s femur, making his shift a little. It was a mistake. He was now very aware of the slick feeling between his femurs and the hot acing arousal that knotted in his bones. He needed to leave. He needed to get a grip and fucking leave _now_. He was intruding on an intimate moment.

That point was driven home when Sugar met his eyes with half-lidded sockets. Stretch felt heat rise in his cheekbones. He turned away quietly and quickly tossed the phone on the couch before he shortcut out of there.

He landed in his room, half on the floor and half off the edge of his bed. His soul was pounding. His magic made its presence known by throbbing hard in his shorts. Stretch pressed his hand against it hard, shivering at the contact. The color of Blood’s magic had taken him by surprise. That whole scene had taken him by surprise.

He barely had the mind to lock his door before he was slipping his fingers into his shorts. He just needed some relief to calm down, that was all. He felt shame prickle in his ribcage, but it only made his need burn hotter. He pressed his fingers inside. He was soaked, not that it mattered. He set about curling and uncurling the two fingers inside him, repeatedly beating that one spot in him that had him whimpering and whining. He shoved his hoodie in his mouth to muffle any noises that escaped. (Years of experience in a house of thin walls made sure he was fairly silent anyway.)

He jerked and thrust his hips down into the contact. The pleasure burned through him hot and satisfying, shooting jolting sparks through his bones. He pressed his thumb to his clit and rolled it in circles. Jerking a little more, edging on too much, he stopped. He pulled his hands out of his shorts and shivered one last time. Pleasure was buzzing through his bones. His pussy ached from his rough treatment, edging the pleasure with some pain. The combined sensations sent pleasurable heat through his bones. Contentment

It was enough for now. He cleaned his fingers off and laid his head back against his bed. He rode out what little high he got, enjoying the small thrum of it in his bones. He finally calmed down enough to think.

The one downside to masturbation for Stretch, he couldn’t get off alone. He would get so close, so very close, but it was never enough. His own fingers couldn’t reach deep enough and any toy he got left his wrist aching too bad.

But, he was fine now. The arousal was passing. He could think a little clearer now. Except… he got a nice pretty flash of Blood cumming in Sugar’s mouth again and it left him shivering in excitement and arousal all over again. Shame burned on his cheeks.

He hadn’t even liked Blood that much. Actually… He wasn’t sure how he felt about Blood. Attraction was not among the things he thought he would ever feel for the skeleton. He couldn’t deal with this right now. He needed to… to… Fuck, he needed a cigarette.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know it's not nighttime where I'm at - it's the middle of the afternoon in fact - but, for some of you guys, it's about your bedtime. So, here have this next part. The last chapter will be posted tomorrow at about the same time. I hope you guys enjoy!

Stretch had managed to avoid blood the next few days, for the most part. He still had the occasional run in that he couldn’t avoid. Dinner was one of those things. He caught Sugar throwing him looks from time to time, like Blood had done the week before. Now Blood didn’t look at him, seeming downtrodden. Stretch shrunk under Sugar’s gaze. That sweet smile couldn’t quite hide the stern look he was giving Stretch.

After being fed another two helpings, Stretch thanked them for the meal before slipping away. He couldn’t bear to look at them. He couldn’t handle being around them. Not with the guilt that was eating at him.

It was only a matter of time before he got cornered. He figured it would have been Blood. It was Sugar. Of course, it was Sugar. Sugar was the one who saw him that night.

Sugar knocked on their door one day, asking for Blue. He knew full well that Blue was off visiting Black that day. They had talked about it at dinner the night before. Instead of waiting around for Blue, he invited Stretch to Muffet's for a little chat. That sweet smile that said such sweet words could not cover that look in his eyes. It was a look that promised him pain. Even with the feeling of dread latching onto his soul, Stretch found he couldn’t say no to him.

It was how he found himself in a booth, facing a very happy but serious Sugar with a honey and peanut butter milkshake set in front of him. He was in for a very long talk…

* * *

It was a long talk. A long, enlightening, embarrassing, and terrifying talk. Sugar had to explain a lot of things to him. One of those things had been his behavior towards Blood. Stretch had pegged himself to be a pretty observant guy, but nope. He was the oblivious asshole who didn’t know that making food for someone was a sign of care. Blood kept making sure he ate because he was terrified of Stretch being skinny. (That was not the case. He could fill out his clothes if he wanted to. He had a whole closet full of outfits he didn’t wear half the time because they took effort to put on.)

Blood’s fears weren’t the only reason Blood was paying so much attention to him. Blood had openly apologized to Sugar several times because Blood liked Stretch. He hadn’t acted on those feelings at all because of Stretch’s avoidance.

“why would he like me? i’ve been avoiding him like the plague, not really talking to him, and –“

“Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you’re a pretty skeleton that makes the puns he likes, happily accepts the food he offers, and doesn’t ask him too many questions about his past? Or we can go for the stupid route. There’s always the possibility he likes you because you’re stupidly oblivious.”

Ouch. Thanks, Shugs. That really helped the self-esteem.

But, Sugar had a point. The more he thought about it, the more he realized it. Blood acting all flustered, trying not to be rude, insisting he eat more.

Yes. The short, slightly creepy skeleton liked him.

Did he like him back? Stretch had no idea.

“wait a minute. let’s rewind here. If he likes me, why the hell did you guys bail like that and I find you guys doing… that?” Stretch asked, his face likely burning.

“What? That?” Sugar asked. “Believe it or not, that was less our private time and more of an old habit.”

“do wha?”

“Back in our Underground, we found out after a few years what all we could eat. That was one of those things we figured out. It was genius actually. Him being the Judge in our universe gave him certain benefits. Extra magic out of the blue on occasion was one of those things. Whenever food was very scarce, he would… well, you saw that.”

“it’s… i…” Stretch was dumbfounded for several minutes, as Sugar gushed about how flustered Blood had broached the subject the first time. “anything to survive, i guess…”

“Yes. When we surfaced, it was… There was a large adjustment period. By continuing to have that as part of our routine, it eased us into a somewhat normal lifestyle. It helped to cope. It helps him more than me, though…” Sugar left it at that, refusing to speak on it further.

It was a lot to take in. Stretch learned that he definitely needed to learn more about Blood, at the very least. He should at least give it a shot and see what would happen. He shouldn’t chicken out of this. Sugar encouraged it, emphatically. Although, with a word of warning…

“My brother is quite overbearing when it comes to health now. If you do find something between you that you both like, he will try to change some of your habits.”

* * *

Stretch’s version of giving it a shot was something along the lines of, well… not avoiding Blood. Every time Sugar came over with Blood, Stretch would sit in the living room with him, attempt conversation, and when dinner time came around, he would try to help Blood cook. That lead to questions. What can Blood have or not have to eat? What did he do, now that he was above ground? And anything and everything to do about Sugar.

Blood gushed about Sugar. Every other sentence had to do with Sugar. Stretch wanted to sigh in frustration but held it in. It wasn’t like Blood was avoiding his questions. It was just that his life revolved around Sugar and food. Stretch had a feeling that it wasn’t that much different in the Underground… He listened anyway, countering Blood’s talk with his own bout of gushing.

What little Stretch did find out about Blood was that he couldn’t have any sort of pork. He couldn’t have ketchup, but he could still enjoy tomatoes. Pasta made him sick. A good burger and fries made him cry… he also had more hang-ups with food. The casual stealing food off a person’s plate was unacceptable and met with frustrated arguing. A new rule in the house was made. Sugar’s food was Sugar’s food. Blood’s food was Blood’s food. Same for anyone else in the house. Their food was their own. No touching. Unless permission was stated to everyone.

Other than the few misunderstandings, Blood’s company wasn’t that bad. It was downright pleasant. He joked a little, still loving puns even if he had turned more on the dark side. Blood was very gentle with everyone, too. His claws could easily rip through metal, as they found out with the Microwave Incident. Blood was very careful not to let his claws puncture anything or mess anything up. It was endearing.

The fact that Blood was so careful and considerate of Stretch and his safety was heartwarming. Stretch couldn’t help the orange that dusted his cheeks from time to time. It also didn’t escape his attention how Blood was getting touchier. It was a brush here and a pat there, but it was happening more frequently.

So, Stretch decided it was time to do something a little different. He pulled some of his other clothes out of his closet. These clothes he saved for special outings when he was feeling particularly flirty. It was just a simple outfit. His favorite black beanie, with an orange formfitting tank top, denim shorts, with his pumpkin patterned thigh-high socks. It wasn’t quite the weather for it, still a little too cold, but it was perfect to wear around the house.

When Blood and Sugar came over that day, Stretch was already lounging on the couch, taking up half of it while his calves dangle off the side. His bent his head back to greet them when they came through the door. Surprisingly, Sugar squealed upon seeing him, dashing over to see his entire outfit. Blood stood off to the side, a little awkward and unsure. His maxilla was dusted a soft blue as he tried to look everywhere but at Stretch.

Sugar all but spun him around the living room, marveling at his clothes and his body type. Stretch didn’t think he was much to look at, but the way Sugar kept praising him filled him with a little pride. He had a few curves. Not a lot in the ass area or the breast area. He was thin but damnit if he wasn’t proud of his c-cup self. Blue even praised him for putting on something that wasn’t his hoodie. However, he could see that small twitch in his smile that said he wanted to say more about how inappropriate it was but wasn’t going to because it wasn’t his hoodie and shorts.

When Blue and Sugar left to go hang out with Alphys, Stretch noticed that Blood had not moved from his spot. He was still across the room, not daring to move.

“Uh… w-wanna come sit on the couch?” Stretch stuttered. Some of his confidence was beginning to drift away. Blood’s eye-light blew out for a second before going back to its normal size. He gave a hesitant nod. Stretch moved out of the way, giving Blood room to sit on the couch. Blood sat down stiffly, nowhere near relaxed.

Stretch turned on the TV to something he knew Blood would like. It was a documentary on NASA’s Mars rovers. He would have found it interesting, if he wasn’t already thinking of ways to break the ice. About thirty to forty minutes later, nothing changed. Blood was still as stiff as a board. _And wasn’t that a joke._ Stretch thought, a little bitterly. He wanted the guy to relax. He didn’t mean to make him uncomfortable. He was beginning to have second thoughts about this outfit…

No, no, no. He can’t give up. He just… he needed to distract himself.

“h-hey, Blood?” Stretch said hesitantly. Blood’s gaze snapped to him before going back to the floor. Fuck, was Blood sweating? It had to be a trick of the light. Stretch was the one sweating. “ya hungry? i thought about heating up some of yesterday’s leftovers. do… do ya want any?”

Blood somehow went ramrod straight. He didn’t do anything. He didn’t say a word. He stared at Stretch for a solid minute. Stretch felt his face heat with embarrassment, waiting patiently for an answer. When he didn’t get one, he stood up quickly and started walking to the kitchen.

“o-okay. i’ll just reheat some for meeeEEEP?!”

A hand snatched his wrist in an iron grip. He stopped in his tracks, looking back at Blood. There was that look again. That predatory look and air that he seemed to just permanently wear. It was so much more apparent now with Blood looking him straight in the eye sockets. Heat began to pool into his midriff as his magic began to wake up fast. He shivered a little as he watched Blood’s eyes drift down him and then back up. Blood’s grip grew tighter, bruising. Millions of questions whirled in Stretch’s brain. What was Blood going to do with him now that he had a hold of him? What was he going to say?

“B-Blood?” Stretch asked as time ticked on.

It seemed to break whatever spell Blood was under. He let go of Stretch’s wrist and coughed a little.

“i-i’m okay… just… heat me up some too. i’ll be back down in a minute,” Blood replied. He was back to not looking at Stretch. He shuffled his way upstairs and towards their bathroom.

Stretch stood there and shivered once more. He could still feel that air linger like Blood hadn’t left the room at all. He wasn’t much in the mood for food now. He needed something sweet in his mouth. He took a lollipop out of his inventory and popped in into his mouth.

Going into the kitchen, he got the leftovers out – yay, homemade pizza! – and placed a few slices onto a plate to heat up. Surely, Blood wouldn’t mind sharing a plate. Stretch told himself that it was to keep from dirtying plates. He lied. He really wanted to just share a plate and look forward to more fucking sexual tension when they both reached for a slice only to awkwardly pull away.

_Focus!_ Stretch reminded himself. He was staring into space for who knew how long. It probably wasn’t even a minute. He put the food in the microwave and put it on for a minute. When it beeped, he too it out. The pepperonis were sizzling. He took it to the living room and set it down on the coffee table. He sat down and waited for Blood.

…

And waited…

…

And waited.

…

What was taking him so long?

Stretch was hesitant to get up. But, Blood was going on fifteen minutes in the bathroom. He felt the urge to go check on him. Then again, he had no business to. It would just be an awkward conversation anyway. There must be a perfectly reasonable explanation for why Blood was taking so long, one that was likely none of his business and that he should keep out of.

…

Okay. Thirty minutes and Stretch was getting worried. It took a lot of resolve for him to stand up and even more to go up the stairs. He padded his way over to the bathroom door and raised his hand to knock. He hesitated again. It was stupid. He should turn back. He was being stupid. But what if Blood actually hurt himself? Oh stars, what if Blood hurt himself and had been laying on the floor this entire time. He knocked before he could change his mind.

“Blood, are you alright in there? it’s been thirty minutes,” Stretch called, his voice cracking.

No answer.

He knocked again.

“Blood – ?!”

The door was snatched open. He was grabbed by his shirt before his eyes could process anything. He was yanked forward, pulled off his feet and thrown into the bathroom wall. His sucker was knocked out of his mouth with the force. Blood’s face was close to his own, a breath apart. Stretch had been brought down to be eye level with Blood. His feet scrambled to hold himself up as his hands gripped Blood’s wrist as Blood held him up just by his shirt. Blood’s fist connected with the wall next to Stretch’s head, cracked the tile, and made Stretch still his struggling.

Stretch was terrified. He knew he shouldn’t have done this. He should have just walked away. He shouldn’t have bothered Blood. He shouldn’t have teased him. Stars, Blood was mad, and Stretch had caused it. Now Blood was furious.

Blood’s single eye-light was shrunken somewhat. He glared down at Stretch. _If looks could kill…_ Stretch thought idly. He was sweating now. Good lord, he could feel it running down his spine. Cool heat was pooling in his abdomen again, sinking lower. His magic formed before he could stop it. Fuck his fucking libido, this was fucking serious!

“what’s yer game, toothpick?!” Blood hissed at him. Stretch flinched at the sheer amount of venom in those words.

“w-w-what?” he asked. “i-i’m not-“

“bullshit!” Blood snarled and pressed him harder into the wall. “ya been fuckin’ talkin’ to me when i know damned well ya don’ like me. ya been hangin’ out with me even though i know ya just wanna hide in ya room. and now yer dressin’ like this, walkin’ round here like eye-candy and offerin’ me food. what the fuck are you playin’ at?”

Stretch shivered once more. His libido really didn’t care that he was getting his ass chewed out. His body was heating up further, wanting him to relax into Blood’s grip.

“i… i…”

“ya what? thought it’d be funny ta tease the fuck out of me for shits and giggles? thought ya get a good fuckin’ laugh at my expense? that why ya came knockin’?” Blood hissed, his hand letting go of Stretch’s shirt. Stretch fell a little but was caught by his throat. Blood must have seen the shocked look in his eyes.

“yeah… i know all about the time ya saw me and Shugs. ya ain’t that sneaky, toothpick. and you know what?” Blood lowered his head to head to Stretch’s neck, letting his breath ghost over his bones. Stretch shivered, squirming in his hold as he felt his walls quiver.

“yer messin’ with fire here.”

Blood’s claws were scratching him lightly. They weren’t ticking at his HP. Yet.

“fuck,” Stretch squeaked. It was too much. Everything was too hot. Blood had it all wrong and was really mad. He needed to straighten this out. His face was flushed, and he was struggling to breathe. He opened his mouth to try and explain, try to tell Blood he was wrong, but the only thing that came out was…

“burn me.”

Blood’s grip disappeared. Stretch fell to the floor, clutching his throat, coughing and gasping for air. Blood stared down at him, his scowl twitching.

“what?” he asked. Stretch looked up at him, tears in his eyes. Blood had not moved much. Only taking one step back. He was still very much crowded against the bathroom wall. “the fuck did you say?”

Stretch almost didn’t repeat it.

“i said, ‘burn me’…” he replied. Stars, he could almost taste Blood’s LV in the air. Blood eyed him critically for a minute, his eye darting all over Stretch’s form. Suddenly, he had his hands on Stretch again, pulling him up by his shirt and pressing him back against the bathroom wall.

“you better start explainin’ or yer really not gonna like what imma do to ya,” Blood hissed.

Stretch was sure is face was glowing orange as he sputtered out a response, “w-well, Sugar c-cornered me a-and explained everything from w-why you two did that a-and what giving food m-meant in your uni-universe. he – he told me that you were i-interested in me. i…” Tears were brimming his sockets. He felt shame crawl up his back. “i just wanted to see if this –” Stretch gestured vaguely between them, “– was possible.”

Blood’s eye shrunk again. Then it dilated and shrunk repeatedly. Blood slowly lowered him to his feet, his hands unwrapping from his shirt to rest on either side of Stretch’s shoulders. His gaze was lost somewhere else, looking straight through Stretch.

“ya… ya weren’t… makin’ funna me?” Blood asked slowly. Sadness filled Stretch’s soul. He reached up to Blood’s cheek. Blood jerked a little, but slowly let Stretch touch his face. Stretch guided him to look him in the eye sockets.

“no. the thought never crossed my mind,” Stretch replied. Blood’s face crinkled in as a genuine smile crossed his features. Stretch smiled back. It turned into a mischievous grin towards the end when he got an idea. “In fact –” Stretch slid down to his knees, his hands gliding down Blood’s body as he did so, “– I want to help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. All the fun stuff happens in the next one. Please let me know what you think! I appreciate every comment I get.  
Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Last chapter! And with smut! I hope you guys enjoy.

Holy shit. Blood was fucking ripped. Stretch had no idea what he was going to do with this information, but his less innocent mind was supplying some very pleasing images. He could feel it as he slowly descended down to his knees in front of Blood, his hands running over his front. Fuck, Blood had abs. They were hard to the touch. Stretch couldn’t suppress the full-body shudder that gave him.

Blood’s eye-light was focused on him. It had shrunk at his original action, something Stretch figured by now was out of shock. Then it blew out in what he could only assume was lust as he watched Blood lick his teeth. It was very apparent that he was looking down at Stretch. What an image he probably made. His cleavage on display, head tipped back, hands at Blood’s waistline, with a pretty yellow-orange flush on his cheekbones.

He probably looked slutty as hell. With the way Blood was looking at him, Stretch was beginning to think that wasn’t a bad thing at all.

“you wanna help me,” Blood said, his tone somewhat teasing, somewhat disbelieving.

“in a sense. do… do i really need to spell it out for ya?” Stretch replied, somewhat hesitant.

“nah.” Blood pulled back a little, giving Stretch some space. Stretch bit back the whine that tried to escape him. His hands fell into his lap. Blood just smirked, his hang going down to pet Stretch’s head. “ya sure ya want this? my… habit gets demanding sometimes. you_ and_ Shugs may get dragged into it.”

The thought of them both in front of Blood, begging for his attention wasn’t necessarily an unappealing thought. Just one he hadn’t considered. He didn’t care right now. He was up for just about anything.

“yes, please,” Stretch replied, feeling the embarrassment creep up. Here he was, begging to help Blood with his problem, saying _please._ It satisfied a part of him he didn’t know existed.

Blood pet his skull, a dark grin settling over his face. Stretch’s shuddered softly from the effect that it had on him. Heat was once more spreading over his insides.

“Sugar tell ya the rules about it?” Blood asked, a sharp claw grazing over Stretch’s cheekbone. Stretch’s brow furrowed. Sugar did not. Blood saw his face and chuckled darkly. “don’ worry, honey. they’re real easy to follow. just sit there…” Blood took his hand off Stretch’s face. His hands wandered down to the hem of his shorts. “… look pretty…” Blood shoved his shorts down, revealing that vibrant blue cock that haunted Stretch’s fantasies. It was already half-hard. “… and swallow every. last. drop.”

Stretch’s cunt clenched down on nothing as Blood wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping it with every word. His eyes locked onto it as Blood tugged it slowly, teasingly. It didn’t take long for it to fill out. Blood was big, maybe not as long as Stretch’s was, but it was definitely girthier. Every stroke had Stretch fantasizing about it thrusting into him at that pace, slow and so fucking amazing. Would Blood go slow? Stretch had seen him when he was desperate. Maybe he could…

Stretch’s hands traveled up muscled thighs. Blood had his body partially summoned. He could feel how tense Blood got. Blood cursed, his movements speeding up. Stretch looked up into Blood’s eye-light, seeing it begin to hazy on the very outer edges. Stretch felt his tongue form heavy in his mouth. Leaning closer, he let his tongue peek out. He didn’t touch. He stopped just before he could. Looking up at Blood, asking permission.

Blood’s flushed face gave him all the answer he needed. Stretch leaned forward, his tongue gliding under Blood’s cock. Blood’s fist hit the wall above him. His other hand joining it.

“fucking hell, honey,” Blood hissed. Stretch didn’t reply as he continued to take the whole cock into his mouth. His jaw was on the edges of protesting when he took in half. He pulled off Blood a little before taking him back in, working his way further. Blood let out hissing gasps and deep groans that had Stretch wanting more.

He paid attention to his teeth, making sure not to accidentally bite Blood. When he pulled back, he would wrap his tongue around the head and suck at it gently. When he went back down, he tried going further than before. he could hear the tiles being clawed at, crunching in his grip. An image of that grip moving to Stretch’s hips made him groan around Blood.

“fuck! honey,” Blood growled. A hand was on the back of his head before he knew it. He was pulled off Blood’s cock and pushed back against the wall. Looking up, Stretch saw Blood leaning against the wall with his forearm. Blood stepped closer to him, trapping him. Blood’s eye-light was flickering. He had an expression on his face that screamed _hunger_. “now ya’ve done it. i’m gonna give you this one chance ta back out.”

Oh, no. That wasn’t happening. Stretch didn’t let him continue talking. He swooped back down and licked a long line down Blood’s length, sucking at the base. A hand went down to his own shorts, unbuckling them while he could. He got his hand in his shorts about the same time Blood shoved himself into Stretch’s mouth, not caring about the scrape of teeth.

Stretch played with his own folds, feeling how slick he was as Blood began a moderate and deep pace. Blood thrust into Stretch’s mouth, pushing his head to meet each one. Stretch felt his eye-lights go fuzzy. He sucked on Blood’s cock while he fingered his own cunt, loving each second. It was good. He didn’t want to stop. Blood was taking his time, groaning out so many profanities. Stretch barely heard any of them. His senses were taken over completely by what Blood was doing to him.

Drool was seeping out of his mouth. He swallowed out of reflex and was rewarded with a hard thrust that had him gagging a little. He did it again. Blood thrust _hard_, hitting the back of his throat and making him choke. Stretch kept doing it. The feeling of being used was so utterly pleasing that he couldn’t help it.

Blood’s pace quickened in turn. He began to shamelessly use Stretch’s throat. Stretch just idly played with himself, enjoying every bit of pleasure he got. He could tell Blood was getting close. He was rolling his hips ever so slightly. Stretch could feel Blood’s cock swell a little. He took his hand out of his shorts grasped at Blood’s thighs. He helped bob his head with Blood’s motions, swallowing every time his teeth met the base of Blood’s cock. Finally, Blood just stopped moving. The screeching of scratched tiled met Stretch’s earholes as he sucked, hummed, swallowed and did every little trick he knew to help Blood along.

“oh, fuck, fuck! goddamnit, honey! here it comes. eat it all, sweets,” Blood ground out, his voice gravely and so fucking deep. It was almost animalistic. Stretch felt Blood’s dick jerk once, twice, before he felt the warmth begin to spill out and down his throat. There was a lot of it, a lot more than he thought. He swallowed down the salty magic eagerly, not missing a drop. When Blood was finished, Stretch pulled off and gave the head a soft kiss before tucking him back into his shorts.

Both their legs were a little wobbly as Blood helped Stretch to his feet. They held each other up so as not to fall. Blood pressed Stretch into the wall and kissed the last of his breath away. They were both panting heavily by the time they separated. Blood spotted his drenched hand and snatched it up. Stretch watched with lidded eye sockets as Blood dragged his tongue over each phalange, pulling them one by one into his mouth. He whined, feeling Blood sucking on each one until they were clean.

“wouldya look at that… ya taste just like honey,” Blood purred. “might just dip down for another taste…” Blood pressed closer. He nipped at Stretch’s vertebra, making his way down. He pressed a kiss to Stretch’s cleavage and continued to dip lower.

“oh… oh stars…” Stretch murmured. Blood’s watched Stretch’s expression as he very lewdly dragged his tongue across his wet patch on his shorts. “okay, okay. f-fuck. couch or bed?”

“heh. not the bathroom type?” Blood chuckled, standing back up.

“_bath_-solutely not. if yer gonna _shower_ me with affection, we do it on the bed or the couch. at the very least, the coffee table,” Stretch replied. Blood barked with laughter.

“gosh yer a treat, honeybun. bed.” Stretch didn’t trust himself with a shortcut. Blood led him by the hand to his room and opened the door. He took one look at it and shut the door. “nope.”

“hey!” Stretch replied indignantly. There was nothing wrong with his room! It was the same mess as it always was. At least it wasn’t as bad as one of his bad days.

“nope. not gonna fuck ya like that. if imma treat ya proper, it’s gonna be a place that’s clean,” Blood replied, dragging Stretch downstairs.

“even if it’s on the couch?”

“or the coffee table.” Stretch snorted.

Blood plopped down on the couch, dragging Stretch into his lap. He cuddled up really close, resting his head between Stretch’s breasts. Stretch was horribly distracted by the feel of Blood’s body pressed against him, then his hands exploring him. They just sat like that for a while. Blood’s hands just exploring what he could reach, mapping out his curves. He placed little kisses here and there. It was… nice. More intimate than Stretch was expecting from him.

Then again, Blood said he was going to treat Stretch properly. That probably included giving himself time to recover so that he could thoroughly rock Stretch’s world. He had come pretty hard in Stretch’s mouth. Stretch could still taste him.

He pressed a little skeleton kiss to the crown of Blood’s skull. His hands went down to explore Blood as much as he could. His hands met hard pseudo-muscle of his shoulders and trailed down to his back. The action caused him to press his breasts against Blood’s face, smothering him. Blood didn’t complain. He pulled the shirt down to expose his bra. He could happily saw that he was a D-cup. He was happy to not have anything bigger.

Blood rumbled a little pleased note, taking in the orange bra with black lace. He may as well keep the theme of orange and black. He liked the colors. Blood unhooked the bra from the back and pulled it off gently. Stretch was grateful he was being considerate of his clothing, although he was growing more and more attracted to the idea of Blood calmly ripping his clothing off him. That would be hot as hell.

“ya still hungry?” Blood asked when Stretch’s arousal had calmed down to a dull thrum. Stretch was going to ask what that had anything to do with it when it clicked a little. To test his theory, he nodded. Blood reached behind him and grabbed a slice of cold pizza from the abandoned plate. He pulled away from Stretch long enough to look up at him and hold the piece up to his teeth.

Stretch looked at it and to Blood. Without a second more of hesitation, he bit into the pizza, tearing off the piece and ate it. Blood rumbled happily, his eye-light dilating a little. Stretch’s suspicions were confirmed. Looking Blood in the eye, he ate the whole slice to the crust and happily nibbled on that for a moment. Blood shuddered his grip on Stretch tightening, pulling him closer. He could feel Blood’s bulge begin to press against him by the time he was finished with the second slice. He turned down a third if favor of giving Blood his full attention.

“Blood?” he began as he casually pulled Blood’s hand to lick a few crumbs off his fingers.

“hm?” Blood had his head buried in Stretch’s chest, shivering as his ministrations.

“i know you and Shugs call what you do a ‘habit’ but… correct me if i’m wrong, but it seems more like a feeding kink than anything else.”

Blood stilled again. Stretch couldn’t see his eye light with Blood pressing his face into his chest. He didn’t know how Blood was processing that tidbit of information or what was going on in his mind. Then he felt it. The violent shudder that wracked Blood’s body as he pulled Stretch closer to him.

“fuck, yer prolly right,” Blood said, taking his hand away from Stretch’s mouth. His hands wrapped around his hips and ground Stretch against his bulge. Stretch moaned, arching a little. The movement had his shirt slipping down a little, the straps of his shirt hanging off his shoulders. Blood’s teeth closed around his collar of his shirt and pulled it down further to expose Stretch’s breasts to the air.

Stretch gasped as Blood began kissing them, paying extra attention to his nipples. He took one into his mouth, making him gasp. His magic twitched, becoming interested again. Bringing a hand up to stifle his cries, Stretch was soon squirming in Blood’s lap. Blood licked, sucked, nipped and kissed his breast until the nipple was turning a dark orange, bruising. Then he moved on to the next one.

The sensations left him wanting. His walls were twitching, and his clit ached to be touched. He ground down into Blood’s tented shorts. Blood let him but kept the pace slow. His hands were wandering, caressing his sides, and going down to cup his ass. He rocked in time with Stretch, pressing their bodies closer together.

Blood let go of Stetch’s breast with a soft sigh. Not giving him a chance to catch his breath, Stretch swooped in for a kiss. It was just teeth at first, pressing together firm. Then their teeth parted, tongues twining together. They moaned into each other’s mouths, their movements never ceasing. When they parted, it was to gasp for air.

Stretch’s eye-lights were hazy. He pulled away enough to get his hands between them. Tugging at Blood’s shirt got his point across t him. Blood pulled his shirt off. Stars, Blood was firm. He looked like he had some pudge, but Blood flexed those pseudo muscles and – fucking shit – they were abs. Blood had abs.

“where?” Stretch asked, somewhat dazed. Blood gave him a confused look. “where do you like to be touched?” Blood flushed a little. He took Stretch’s hands into his.

“chest,” Blood replied roughly. Stretch nodded. He could do that. He explored Blood’s chest, finding what to touch softly and what needed a firm touch. Blood would sigh and hiss when he touched a particularly sensitive spot.

“anywhere, else?” Stretch asked. “where shouldn’t i touch?”

“neck’s a no. careful around my stomach…” Blood replied. “my iliac crests…” Stretch looked down. Those were currently covered in pseudo flesh. Nonetheless, he caressed them through the flesh massaging them gently. Blood groaned loudly. His gaze flickered up to Stretch. “where do you…?”

“you found most of them. missed my neck,” Stretch replied. Blood practically lunged for it. He nipped at his clavicles and his shoulders, sucking marks in his cervical vertebrae. “ohhh… fffuck, Blood…”

Blood growled and bit into the flesh. He didn’t draw any magic, but he sure as hell bit hard enough to bruise. Stretch practically screamed. His body locked up unexpectantly from the shock of pleasure rolling through him. His cunt clenched on nothing, spasming sporadically. Blood pulled away, a look of concern on his face before it darkened with a burning desire. He saw how dilated Stretch’s eye-lights had become. He was twitching terribly as he tried to piece his mind back, bit by bit.

By the time he came back to his senses, Blood had him on his back on the couch. His shirt was tossed somewhere into oblivion. His shorts were next. Blood slid his shorts down off his legs, leaving his socks and panties on. When Blood saw the little orange pair of panties he groaned, almost in pain.

“yer killin’ me here, sweets.” Blood took his time to play with those panties. His fingers traced over the soaked fabric over Stretch’s labia. He pressed down over his clit and rubbed it in slow circles. Stretch moaned softly. He arched into the touch. Yes, he body was coming down from the last high. It had been the first orgasm he managed to have in weeks. But, stars, did he want more. He didn’t want to stop there.

“you’re killing me here, too,” Stretch whined. It just made Blood smirk. Blood pushed aside the soaked panties to reveal his vulva.

“fuck. you look good enough to eat…” Blood growled, never taking his eyes off his dripping cunt.

“later,” Stretch squirmed. “i need you now…”

“suit yourself, honeybun.” Blood grinned, licking his teeth. Stretch’s eyes followed the slow movement with a small gulp. “but i will enjoy you later…”

Stretch could only whimper softly. Blood pulled down those panties and stared Stretch right in the eye as he licked crotch of them. Stretch felt like that shouldn’t have excited him as much as it did. Fuck, what did he just miss out on?

Blood pushed down his shorts again. That dark blue cock was revealed again. He felt achingly empty. He reached down to play with his clit. Bood’s eye-light locked onto the movement in a heart-beat. He rolled his clit, pressed down on it, and jerked his hips into the pleasure he gave himself. Blood stroked his cock slowly as Stretch stopped to spread the lips of his pussy wide. Blood groaned loudly.

“yer so fucking gorgeous,” he said. His hand started moving faster on his cock. He seemed to forget himself for a minute as Stretch dipped his fingers inside. “goddamn…”

Blood stopped stroking and scooted closer to Stretch to lay his cock against those spread fold. When their magic touched, they both shivered. A certain neediness was beginning to itch at Stretch. Now that Blood was here, he wanted Blood inside him more than ever. They were so close. He ground down against Blood’s cock, watching the other tip his head back with a loud groan. Blood ground back with much more ferocity, much more need.

He needed this just a bad as Stretch did. So, Stretch took that final step. He caressed the top of Blood’s dick with his fingers, grinding his sex against it softly. He felt like a whore for doing it this way, but he shoved that feeling down quick. Rolling his hips to keep Blood distracted, he guided the tip slowly to his entrance. He nudged the tip against his hole and used that moment to thrust his hips up.

The head popped inside with minimal resistance. Stretch grit his teeth at the burning feeling that accompanied the stretch. Blood was cussing up a storm above him. Those large hands snatched his hips and held them still. Those claws dug into his hips, making his cry out in small protest. Blood, thankfully, loosened his grip a bit. Stretch was clinging to the couch as Blood slowly pushed himself further inside.

The feeling was like a double-edged sword. It felt amazing. It hurt. His magic sparked and popped at the feeling. Yet, it protested the size. He began to feel clammy from the heat his body was producing. Hot waves of pleasure in his gut made him already begin to sweat. He needed more.

Being ever so careful, Blood just kept inching his way inside. He wasn’t nearly as much of a mess as Stretch was. He wasn’t sweating. He wasn’t showing how much he needed this. He wasn’t brutally fucking Stretch or using his body for his own needs. _And wasn’t that a fucking thought…_ Stretch shivered. His body spasmed from the sheer pleasure that thought brought him.

He felt the oh so light jerk when Blood finally hilted inside him. Blood leaned over his body, one hand on his hip while the other next to Stretch’s skull. He was panting, almost like hilting had knocked the air out of him. That thought filled Stretch will a little bit of pride. He could do this to Blood. He could make him breathless like this. Hell, he could do more than that. He’d made Blood fuck his throat earlier. He had Blood coming undone with his mouth alone.

Cocky though he may be, he was not going to show it. Not right now. Not when Blood was splitting him open on the couch. Not when he was also panting and squirming from the feeling of Blood’s cock inside him.

Blood’s weight was pushing him down further into the couch as he got into a better position. This movement was accompanied by a slow roll of the hips. It had Stretch gasping as Blood’s cock dug into him and pressed just right against the back of his magic. A couple more grinds had him clawing at Blood’s back and jerking down to meet the movement.

Blood just chuckled in that sexy deep voice that had Stretch _begging_ for more. He listened and began to pull out just an inch at a time before thrusting back inside. The friction felt so good. Stretch threw his head back in pleasure. Blood began attacking his neck again, leaving no spot unmarked. Stretch already knew he would be wearing a scarf for a while.

While his pace stayed gentle, he did not go slow. Blood clearly made it his mission to draw out every single moan he could from Stretch. He would change up the pace every few minutes. He would go from quick half-thrusts to long deep ones to just rolling his hips. He would kiss Stretch deeply, swallowing up any sound Stretch made and then pull away to listen to his breathless cries.

Blood was filling him up so much, Stretch couldn’t think about anything but him. The way Blood could multitask too was amazing. Sucking on his neck and even moving down to his breasts while caressing his sensitive hips and the small of his back, Blood was ruining him. And Stretch didn’t give a damn. So long as Blood kept fucking him.

Blood wasn’t quiet either. Stretch was clawing at him, drawing hisses and groans from the larger monster. Those groans only heightened his pleasure. That baritone voice was so fucking hot when he moaned and grunted next to his skull.

“honey… hah… yer… fuck! hah… yer so tight…” Blood groaned, fucking into Stretch slightly harder. “fuck, you’ve taken me so… hah… so well…”

Stretch whimpered, tightening around Blood. Blood’s pace stuttered and paused momentarily as he deep, bone-rattling shudder ran through him. A bit more of Blood’s control slipped. His grip began bruising, pulling Stretch by his hips into his thrusts. Stretch clung to Blood. All the control that he had of the pace was gone, leaving him to hook his legs around Blood and just hold on for the ride. Blood was practically picking him up and pulling him into his near brutal thrusts.

He was not complaining. Not by a longshot. He loved every second of it. He was getting closer and closer to the edge with every second. Reaching a hand down between them he pressed two fingers to his clit and pinched and rolled it.

“oh fuck! keep doin’ that right there, honeybun. oohh, fuck yesss…” Blood’s head fell against his clavicle. “yer squeezing me so… so… fuck, i’m gonna cum like this.”

“please…” Stretch didn’t know what he was begging for. The pleasure was getting to be too much. He was close. So, so close…

“i gotcha… I gotcha, honeybun,” Blood moaned, his hips jerking here and there. “i’m… fuck, sweets, i’m cummin’… i’m…”

“inside… please!” Stretch pleaded.

“shit! shit, shit, shit,” Blood cursed. His hips stuttered before he slammed inside once more. Stretch could feel his cock twitching. Warmth flooded his cunt and painted his walls. Blood buried his face in Stretch’s neck and bit down. Instantly, the pleasure became too much. The heat reached a peak in his gut. His whole body tensed up again white-hot heat rolled through him. He was sure he drew magic on Blood’s back from the sheer intensity of it.

Blood moaned into his neck, slowly grinding into Stretch, pushing the heat deeper inside him. Out of energy, Stretch fell limp against the couch. Blood was still hard inside him, steadily pumping more cum into him. Stretch felt like his stomach was beginning to distend a little.

When Blood stopped, he laid on top of Stretch. He panted heavily. The heat from his breath warmed Stretch’s bones. Stretch wasn’t much better. He shook with every breath, weakly clinging to Blood. They laid there, catching their breaths for a long time. As soon as they could breathe without much effort, Blood lifted himself up from Stretch. His eye sockets were half-lidded, his eye-light hazy, and his skull was sweat-slicked. He leaned down and pressed a small kiss to his teeth. Breaking the kiss, he touched their foreheads together.

“you okay?” Blood asked. Stretch nodded shakily. His voice didn’t seem to want to work.

“good… good…” Blood purred. He kissed his cheekbones and his jaw, drawing more shudders out of Stretch. “do you want to go again?”

“y-yes…” Stretch rasped a little.

They’d care about the mess they were making on the couch later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Please let me know what you thought of it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please let me know what you think in the comments. Please be gentle with my poor soul... I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
